


Life's Remedy

by chocolafied



Category: Bartender/バーテンダー
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolafied/pseuds/chocolafied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miwa's upset and the only one that can comfort her is Ryuu. How will this turn out? ONESHOT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's Remedy

Why is it like this?, Miwa thought as she laid in bed, her heart broken. The rain pouring outside of her apartment set the mood that she was in. No lights were on in the place. The only light was from the sun that was clouded up by the dark gray clouds but some light managed to seep through the dark cotton balls that filled the sky in Japan. She sighed.

Moping isn't going to get me anywhere, the brunette thought. Maybe Ryuu has a drink that can cure this depression. And with that, the heartbroken woman slowly got out from her comfortable bed and headed outside to the bar she regularly visited; Lapin.

The streets of the busy were empty. Who would want to be out in weather like this? The CEO made her way to the bar through the torrential downpour as fast as she could and opened the door that led to her hideaway; her favorite bar.

Standing behind the counter was the famous "Glass of the Gods", Sasakura Ryuu. The handsome black haired bartender was wiping a martini glass when Miwa stepped through the heavy door. He gave her his usual charming smile that made her heart stop and said, "Welcome back. What can I get you?"

The brunette sighed as she sat down on her usual stool. "Got anything for depression?" The raven haired bartender blinked at her in confusion for a second before replying.

"Yes, wait here for a few moments please," the bartender replied in his usual cheery tone before he walked over towards a cabinet of liquor and grabbed a bottle and two glasses from the rack above him. Miwa sighed and put her head on the counter. She was so sad it was almost unbearable.

A few moments passed before she heard liquid pouring, but it was closer to her than she thought. Miwa snapped her head up to see Ryuu sitting next to her, pouring the drink into two glasses. She assumed that the second one was for him. The bartender sitting next to the brown eyed woman slid her glass over to her when he was done pouring the drink into the two glasses.

"Shouldn't you be on the otherside of the counter, Mr. Bartender?" the depressed CEO inquired as she took her first sip of her drink.

"Drinking alone is depressing," Ryuu answered back, holding his glass in his hand, staring at the drink he made them.

"So you're not the only down under the dumps, are you?" Miwa asked the bartender. She propped her head up on her hand and sighed heavily.

"I guess," the raven haired bartender sighed. "So why are you like this? Did someone cheat on you again?"

"No, that's not it," The woman replied emotionally drained.

"Then are you having family issues?" the bartender asked concerned as he took a sip of his drink.

"Nope," Miwa answered back as she rested both arms on the wooden bar.

"Then financial problems?" The brown eyed man asked once more.

"Nuh uh," was the female CEO's reply.

There then was a long pause before Ryuu broke the silence.

"Then, what is it?" he asked, almost desperate to find out, but he didn't want to pry. He hated seeing her like this, he really did. He didn't know why he cared so much either. It was like he couldn't control himself.

"I'm in danger of losing my job, and it's not even my fault," The brunette woman grumbled bitterly as she took another sip of the delicious alcoholic beverage. The bartender remained silent as she continued. "some stupid mistake that they're framing me for." And that was her breaking point. Miwa began to cry. A tear fell into her drink, creating a little splash and a ripple that bounced of the glass walls of the drinking glass.

Ryuu looked away saddened. Now he really couldn't stand seeing her like this. He wanted to do something, but what? He just stared at his drink as his broke down beside him. That's when he decided that maybe, just maybe, a glass isn't what she needs tonight. Slowly, the black haired man wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. Miwa didn't refuse. Instead, she turned to sob into his chest.

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever. He did nothing but hold her and she cried into his chest, staining his bartending uniform. Ryuu knew how much her career meant to her. She worked hard all her life, and then it was going to be taken away. Harsh blow? Indeed. Life's a bitch.

Miwa finally pulled away from his chest to look up at him. The raven haired bartender's eyes were filled with seriousness and concern, and she slightly blushed at that then looked away quickly. Ryuu smirked slightly, knowing she was feeling better, and grabbed her chin, making her look at him.

"I think it's late enough to close up, how about you? We could catch a movie, get something to eat, or…" Ryuu suggested. The brunette stared up at him thinking about his suggestions up to the "or" part.

"Or?" She inquired, intrigued by his offer so far.

Ryuu leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Or, we could take it back to your place." Miwa couldn't help it. She blushed ten shades of red and got up only to shove him off his bar stool.

"Gees, you're unbelievable," the brunette CEO puffed as she crossed her arms, still blushing slightly. "I'm leaving."

Ryuu got up off the floor as she started to walk out of the door. "W-Wait! Miwa~!" The bartender quickly took off his apron and ran out the door, wanting to catch up with his brunette companion.

"Don't say my name like that!" Miwa snapped at him, but didn't stop walking. Thankfully, it stopped raining, otherwise, she would be soaking wet and Ryuu would be able to see her bra through her white, cotton shirt.


End file.
